Child of the Celestial Mage
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Mizuki is a thirteen-year-old Celestial mage that holds the keys to three Celestial spirits. She joins Fairy Tail and encounters the mages of that guild, everyone tries to figure out who she is... Rated M because of future lemons, first Fairy Tail fic so bear with me. Set 14 years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Child of the Missing Celestial Mage~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 ~ Mizuki_**

* * *

**_ Hi. This is the first time that I have EVER done a Fairy Tail fanfic. I have not yet watched past 100 episodes so you guys will have to bear with me. I don't know if this'll follow the Story Line somewhat but yeah, anyways... Enjoy, and review ((but no flames!))_**

**_Note: THIRTEEN YEARS INTO ZHE FUTUREEE!_**

* * *

****_((Normal POV))_

* * *

Mizuki let out an annoyed huff of air. She had been attacked about three times by some random Dark Guild; it was really getting on her nerves. She looked around and again, took a deep breath. "I hope I don't encounter anyone else, right Aries?" the girl murmured out loud.

Beside her was a woman with pink hair and kind green eyes, she was wearing a white jacket with black jeans and cream winter boots. "Yes... I'm feeling quite drained, master..." the woman murmured back. Mizuki sighed and faced Aries, "I told you not to call me master. We are friends. You are not an object of mine. You're my best friend. End of story." The girl said in annoyance and Aries apologized.

Mizuki sighed and her cinnamon brown eyes noticed something. "I think they've already found us again, Aries." Mizuki muttered. Aries sniffed, "I believe so. Is the Fairy Tail guild far?"

Mizuki shook her head. "Mother said that it wouldn't be too far away... Once we get there, we should be safer. And then we can focus on getting Mom back."

Aries nodded.

To the side of the street there were some old men and they were smirking at the thirteen-year-old with intention clear in their eyes. Cold cinnamon eyes glared at every one of them, "Piss off." She muttered slowly and the men shivered before going back to whatever they were doing earlier. "You're scary," Aries commented. Mizuki nodded and actually agreed.

About twenty minutes later, the two of them were in front of the Fairy Tail Guild's gates. Mizuki pulled out a golden key, "I'll see you later," Mizuki said and hugged the pinkette. Mizuki then swirled the key in the air and a gate opened, Aries disappeared before the thirteen-year-old.

Mizuki put Aries' key back into its holster with two other keys. The holster was beside a whip with a heart at the end of it, Mizuki's eyes narrowed as she looked at the gate.

She then took a deep breath and walked inside. The first room she encountered was full of wizards and they were currently fighting, one was using fire. Another was using ice and even iron was thrown around the place. The girl sighed and looked at the bar before approaching it.

A beautiful mage with pearly hair and kind blue eyes was behind it and pouring a glass of sake for a brunette. The pearl woman looked at Mizuki and smiled kindly, "Hello. Who are you?" the woman asked and Mizuki held out a letter. "This isn't for you," the thirteen-year-old murmured and the pearl woman nodded. "It's for your Guild Master; I need to see him or her as soon as possible. Can you tell me where to go?"

"Okay, I'll show you. By the way, I'm Mirajane. What's your name?" Mirajane asked. Mizuki pushed away some pink streaks that covered her brown eyes, "My name is Mizuki, nice to meet you." The girl muttered under her breath and Mira nodded.

Her eyes flicked over to a guy that had the same hair and eye colour before looking back at Mizuki. "As safety for our Master... I need whatever power ups or items you may have in hand." Mira murmured and Mizuki frowned, she had been to places where she had to show her possessions.

She took out her key holster and whip. She also pulled out the last of her Jewels. "If any of these are missing... I'll kill you." The girl muttered and her cinnamon eyes were now icy. Mirajane shivered. What was this girl's problem? Mira glanced at the whip and nearly choked, it was _exactly _like Lucy's. But how could a girl like Mizuki have _this_?

Lucy had disappeared about fourteen years ago and the whole Fairy Tail Guild searched and searched but they never found her. That's when Mira had a little thought. "I have a question... Mizuki... What type of wizard are you?"

Mizuki sighed. "Celestial. Why?"

Mira gasped and her brother appeared beside her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This girl... She could be... I mean..." she then glanced at someone else and then closed her eyes. "May I have a look at the keys, or could you tell me what types they are...?" Mira asked weakly, Mizuki felt like she shouldn't tell Mira this stuff... They only just met.

"I can't tell you." Mizuki said simply and Mira nodded.

"I'll take you to the Master now then..." Mira murmured and led Mizuki away.

Natsu overheard the whole conversation and walked over to where Mizuki's belongings were. "I wouldn't do that." Gray warned. "She seems... Strong even though she's only a Celestial mage."

Natsu nodded and then glared at Gray. "Are you saying Celestial mages are weak?" he muttered bitterly and the onyx haired man put his hands up defensively. Natsu hands were now coated with fire, and that was how another brawl was started.

* * *

Mizuki stared at the owner of the Guild. He had blond hair and had a scar running down one of his eyes. He was reading the letter that was addressed to the owner of the Guild. Mizuki's mother had given it to her before she disappeared. She also gave Mizuki her keys and whip.

"You... You're really...? So that's why..." the man murmured and then shook his head. "You can stay here and train, the dorms are about a three minute walk from here. Mizuki, you want me to keep this information to myself?" he asked, Mizuki could tell that he was referring to the letter. She nodded and then stood up before heading down stairs.

There was a brawl happening and the girl sighed. "Bakas." She muttered and took her belongs off of the counter. She checked how many keys were there. Luckily for everyone, all three were there. She smirked and headed towards the dorm.

* * *

_ ((Mizuki's POV))_

* * *

My room was rather nice. I haven't been inside a room for ages and many people thought I was homeless... But then again, I guess I am.

I wanted to talk to someone but I knew that Aries was healing; Plue was doing something today and the third key... Well, that's just dangerous... The third key hated me, he blamed me for my mother disappearing and hated that I had his key. He would often ignore orders. Usually, I let my Spirits do their thing... But, this key would stand there and watch and only interfere when I was near death.

Mother had told me that he was trustworthy... But I don't get what she means.

"Mizuki?" a little voice murmured and I looked down to see Plue. I taught the snowman to talk; he could also open his own gate now. I gave him enough magic to come whenever he wished. "I thought you were doing something." I said and smiled at him before picking the little snowman up and hugging it.

Plue was actually quite warm. He snuggled me and I smiled again. "I'm finished now Muzi," that was my nickname. I was friends with many spirits, but I didn't have a lot of keys. The third key that I have... We used to be really close; he used to hold me in his arms till I fell asleep. I sighed and let the little snow man go.

"It's weird to be here again Muzi." The snowman murmured and I shrugged. "I've never been here so yeah... It's not weird other than the fact my only friends are spirits... No offence, you guys have helped me lots and I thank you all. Even the third key..." I whispered the last part.

"I don't think he actually hates you Muzi, he's just... Well, angered that he failed another Celestial mage." The snowman murmured. I sighed but nodded. "Let's go to sleep..." I looked out the window. "It's late..."

* * *

**_I hope that didn't suck. I'm guessing you guys know who the third key is but even so; I'll keep it in the dark~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Child of the Celestial Wizard_**

**_Chapter 2 ~ A Warning, And Some Training_**

**_AN: Yo! Thanks to the people who either favourited or followed this story. It really means a lot to me and I thank you *bows*_**

* * *

_:.:Mizuki:.:_

* * *

I yawned and stretched. "Morning," A small voice murmured and I turned my head to see Plue. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and let out a groan. "I'm hungry..." I murmured. Plue nodded and jumped up, "You want to get something to eat as well?" I asked and the little snow man nodded before stretching its tiny arms and yawning. I stood up and Plue jumped off of the bed and I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I then came out and got changed into a black shirt with a silver dragon design. I also put on a black pair of jeans and put my hair up into a pony-tail leaving a few streaks to hang down my face.

"You look pretty," Aries commented. She had obviously healed herself and was now sitting cross legged on the bed; she was wearing the same things as yesterday. She was currently in her human form so her horns don't stick out and attract unwanted attention. "Can I get something to eat as well?" The pinkette asked and I nodded.

"Sure," I said and smiled at her. The three of us walked down stairs and not many people were in the bar area. It was a first. I remember from yesterday that there were many people in the room, Mirajane was at the counter washing cups and bowls. I sat at the counter and she smiled at me, "Good morning Mizuki, um... What would you like?" The pearlette asked. Aries sat herself down beside me while Plue jumped onto the counter.

"Aren't you Plue?" Mirajane asked and picked up Plue, Plue smiled at her. "Long time no see Mira," the snowman murmured. Mirajane hugged Plue. "How have you been little one? And I thought you couldn't talk..." Mirajane commented. "Um... I have been fine... I can talk because Mizu taught me," He murmured and smiled at Mirajane.

"So Mizuki taught you how to talk huh? She must be close to you spirits," another voice interjected and a woman with long red hair and was wearing armour sat down beside us. "I'm Erza, I heard that there was someone new in this guild. You better not betray us and by the way," Erza looked at Mirajane. "Have you given Mizuki the Fairy Tail seal yet?" Mirajane nodded and went to a cupboard and took out a stamp looking thing. "Where do you want it?" she asked.

I pointed at a spot that just touched my shoulder, I pulled down the shirt a little and the woman nodded before jumping over the counter and put the stamp onto the area where I wanted the stamp. I felt a little pressure and the warmness of the magic, she then pulled away and a tingling sensation was left behind. "Arigatou," I muttered under my breath and then turned my head to Erza. "Where is everyone? I'm sure I saw many people yesterday." I muttered and Erza let out a groan before answering me. "They're all in the training area, I don't recommend you go there." The woman said and then stood up.

The clinking of her armour told me that she walked off. "What would you like for breakfast?" Mira murmured and I smiled at her, "I would like some scrambled eggs. What would you like Aries and Plue?" I asked and the pinkette tapped her fingers against the wooden counter. "I'd like some salad please." Aries said and Plue giggled. "You're exactly like a goat... Baaaa." Plue teased, Aries shot the snowman a smile before looking at Mira again. "Okay... We don't usually get people who eat salad around here. Are you a vegetarian?" Mira asked and Aries nodded.

"Since my spirit is Aries, hence the name... I eat similar to a ram so I don't eat meat at all." Aries said and smiled. Mira nodded and seemed to understand. "Are you under contract with Mizuki?" Mira asked and the spirit nodded her head. "I've got three keys," I murmured and Mira looked my way. "Since I know what two keys are... Could you tell me the third?" Mira asked and I shook my head. "I'm sorry but... This key well... We don't get along and I refrain from saying his name." I said and smiled weakly.

Aries looked down. "You should know him Mirajane." The pinkette stated and this caused the pearlette to raise her eyebrow.

Mira then turned around and went into the kitchen to begin making our meals, about twenty minutes later, the woman came back with our meals. She gave Plue some ice-cream and the snowman dug in straight away. I picked up my knife and fork and began eating my meal.

Aries, Plue and I soon finished and the two spirits went back to the Spirit World. "Where are you going?" Mira asked and I stretched.

"I'm going to go and do some training, is there anywhere where I can do that?" I asked. Mira nodded, "But didn't Erza warn you though?"

"I don't really want to actually fight with people, I want to do it on my own." I said and she nodded. "Go down the hall, the first door on the left." She said and I nodded before heading towards the hall and to the door.

I opened it and there was a large room with metal plated walls, obviously to cause less damage when fighting. I looked at the door and then closed it as well as locked it. I concentrated my magic into my fist and felt my hand become warm, "Fire dragon's flaming fist!" I yelled and punched a dummy that was positioned in the middle of the room. The dummy was destroyed on the first hit and I cracked my knuckles, "Hmph..." I grunted and two more dummies appeared. So that's how this is worked out, it's probably to test your strength or something.

I glared at the two dummies and raised my fist, fire instantly wrapped itself around my fingers. The door opened and I silently cursed, the fire disappeared and I glared at the now open door. "Me, you now." The pink haired idiot said and I smirked. "Um, no. I was training. Now piss off." I ordered.

"See Gray, she won't fight me." Pinky mumbled, who the hell is Gray? I frowned and then smirked, using a trick I had learnt during my travels I appeared right in front of him and kicked him somewhere that probably would have hurt. He groaned and held himself in his hands and hopped back, "What ... The hell!?" He said through gritted teeth. "Whoops," I murmured innocently and I heard someone laughing.

I looked through the door and saw someone wearing a white coat and had raven hair and onyx eyes. "Nice one," He said and smirked, he then stepped forward cautiously. Pinky was on the ground moaning in pain, "You're Mizuki right?" He asked and I nodded. "I am Gray, obviously you know Flamehead over here."

I smirked a little and looked Pinky, "Jesus Christ you can kick..." He muttered and stood up, I could see that he was still in pain and I smiled at him. He frowned, "That was low..." He said. I shrugged. "Not my problem Pinky," I said and he frowned.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" He screamed and I winced, "Shut up." Gray muttered under his breath.

Pinky was now spouting fire out of his mouth. I blinked, "H-how can you do that?" I asked and he stopped. He then grinned, "I'm special!" He yelled and I giggled. "Huh? What's so funny?" Pinky asked and I continued my giggles, Gray obviously got it as well and was laughing too. "Wait... What's so funny?" Natsu questioned and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Uh.. Um... N-Nothing..." I said in between giggles and he groaned and muttered something. "Now go away," I said once again serious. Gray frowned. "Can we at least see what you can do, you obviously got rid of the first dummy without using your keys." He pointed out and I frowned. Natsu blinked and then thought about it before agreeing. "Yeah, I wanna see if you have a chance of beatin' me." Pinky said with a grin.

I shook my head. "No." I said and the tone I used made sure that it was final.

Natsu pouted while Gray frowned. "Fine then, let's have a match then." He said and I scowled, he really didn't give up did he? I glared at him and he glared back, "I want to see what you can do. Is that too much to ask?" The mage said. I sighed. "Fine, but I'm using my spirits. Not my other abilities. Understood?" I murmured and he nodded.

"I wanna verse her first!" Natsu cried and I sweat dropped. "Hn, fine." I agreed and jumped back.

I brought out my whip and he frowned. "I thought we were using magic." He said and I smirked, "C'mon." I tried to egg him on and he sighed before charging at me with flames covering his arms. I guided my energy to the whip and it caught ablaze, I flicked it and cracked it right in front of him. "What the hell...?" He murmured and dodged. I flicked it again but he sucked up the fire from the whip, I frowned and withdrew it. I pulled out a gold key and began swirling it in the air.

"Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!" I cried and my best friend appeared in front of me, she was in her Zodiac form. "Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded, she turned her head and smiled. "I'll try not to let him get you," She murmured and charged at the fire wielder with pink dust forming around her, she then created a tornado with it and was now chasing Natsu around the training area.

"Idiot," I heard Gray say and I giggled a little.

"Wool Shot!" Aries yelled and Natsu was attacked by strings of wool. He seemed drowsy but then burnt it all away. He jumped back and yelled out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He cried and flames erupted around Aries, she screamed and murmured, "Gomen." And went back to the Spirit World, "Is that all ya got!?" Natsu yelled, "I didn't even get fired up!" He muttered.

"Shit..." I whispered and closed my eyes. "I've failed you Aries... Gomen..." I murmured. I then glared at Natsu and felt fire ignite around my hands, "You think that Aries is the only thing that I h—" I felt someone's presence and I looked around, Gray seemed to notice it as well and made Natsu stop what he was doing. It may be the dark guild... I closed my eyes and continued to let my power surge. "What's going on?" Gray muttered and looked around. Natsu was confused but was still looking everywhere.

_You know... You've always known that there has been a dark presence within you... Why do you think we're after you... Flee and run away... Or die... These people around you... They'd use your power if they knew... But... You were about to use the power of the dragon within... Just for a simple battle against another dragon... Become close to him and you won't face this... But... Your mother is suffering... Just to save you... Give yourself up... And we'll let you go..._

A voice was in my head. I screamed and collapsed, "Get out! Get the fuck out!" I screamed and felt tears pool in my eyes.

_Even that third key of yours can't help... He doesn't care... He would watch you die... He may be under your contract... But he would watch you die..._

The voice continued talking and I wanted to claw myself out of reality and die. The voice was cold and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I felt someone beneath me, my head on their lap and I could tell that it wasn't Aries, Natsu or Gray...

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER - Yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail... Other than in my dreams cause if I did, I'd own a certain Celestial Spirit :3_**

**_Enjoy? I had fun writing this chapter. Thank you and I'll see you again soon. :))_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Child of the Celestial Mage_**

**_Chapter 3 ~ The Third Key_**

**_AN: Hi again. And I'm guessing that you guys are thinking, "Duuuudeeee do you not have anything better to do with you time?" and my answer is... 'Nope, I do not. But I want a donut.' ;))_**

* * *

_:.:Natsu:.:_

I stared at the Celestial Spirit that had come out of nowhere. He had orange hair and was wearing a suit. "Loke?" I murmured and he looked my way, he was still wearing those glasses of his. He was stroking Mizuki's hair, "So you're her third key?" I asked and he nodded.

"Seems that she thinks I hate her... She should have called for my help earlier." Loke muttered. I walked beside him and crouched. "Why does she think that you hate her?" I asked and he sighed, "I kind of blamed her for..." He stopped what he was saying and glared. "Bastard." He muttered under his breath and I raised an eyebrow. Why did he just call me that? What the hell did I do?

"I can't say anything alright, I promised her." Loke murmured. Again, I raised an eyebrow. "Promised who?" I asked and he let out a grunt, "Just... Be careful with what you say to Emiko..." He murmured. "What's Emiko?" I asked and Loke glared. "It's Mizuki, it's a nickname I gave her." The lion said harshly, I could tell that he was getting more and more annoyed.

"Why did you come out of nowhere? Mizuki didn't even summon you." I said.

"I can go to the Human World using my own magic, something frightened her majorly and I thought she was being attacked. I have never really needed to come out much... But, this scared me a little. I felt a dark presence when I came here but now it's gone." The lion said under his breath. Yet, I caught everything he said.

"Is she alright?" Gray asked, I didn't even notice that he was right beside me. Loke nodded. "I'll take her back to her room but don't tell her I was here." The spirit said and at this, Gray frowned. "Why not? She deserves to know." He said.

"Emiko does deserve to know but... I know that she fears me and will probably believe that I'll come and punish her later or something like that. Something has told her to fear me and think that I can't be trusted, yet, Aries is perfectly fine with her and so is Plue." I blinked, I think that Loke was showing a bit of jealousy in his tone, but I didn't know for sure.

He then gave icy cold glares my way, "And you! Why did you kick Lucy out of your team!?" He growled and I shivered a little, "She was basically Lisanna's replacement..." I murmured nervously and scratched my head, I was not going to tell him about the moments where Lucy and I... I shook my head. "You have _no _idea of what she has been through," The lion snarled angrily and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wait a sec," Gray murmured and seemed to be putting together a puzzle in his mind. "Can I talk to you later, Loke?" Gray asked and the pissed off lion nodded before sending another chilling glare my way.

Loke then stood up and held Mizuki princess style in his arms, his now not so cold eyes were looking at the girl with love and I felt sick to my stomach, "Don't tell me you have a crush on her... She's _thirteen_." I whined and the lion growled. "I don't have a crush on her, I just want her to be happy but with all of this... I don't know if she can. She's had a pretty shitty life; her mother disappeared when she was only ten and had only her spirits for three years. Could you put up with that Natsu?" The lion asked. I shrugged. "I don't have any parents and I haven't seen Igneel in ages." I said back and he growled again.

"She was young, she was basically on her own for _three_ years. You weren't on your own for that long." He muttered and walked faster, nobody was in the bar area yet. "What happened to Mizuki and is that Loke?" Mira asked and ran up to us; she looked at Mizuki and touched her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What happened?" Mira murmured, obviously the girl didn't have a fever.

"We don't know," Loke answered seriously. "I'll take her to her room now, alright?"

Mira nodded and agreed with Loke before he walked off and headed towards the dorms.

"Man... Since when is Loke so moody...?" I muttered and sat on one of the bar stools.

"You did kick Lucy out of the team without telling anyone else about it," Gray muttered and ordered something from Mira. She poured a cup of sake and handed it to him. He took a sip and glared. "You did take advantage of her when you think about it. Sure, she wasn't the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, but she cared for her teammates and when Loke and her other spirits help us... Well, that's a show. She could also summon all twelve of the gold keys. You can't exactly say she's weak Natsu."

"Since when did you care so much about her?" I asked.

"When you stopped. She came and talked to me about a few things, hell, she came to me before she left." Now that comment there got me pissed off. I glared at him, I wasn't bothered enough to fight him majorly but he has no right to say that. He basically said that he loved her, hell, at least liked her romantically.

"Gray... She went to you because she trusts you," Loke said and sat down beside the ice mage. Hazel eyes were now glaring at the counter. "Levvy knows as well and I'm guessing that what you were thinking earlier... Had something to do with..." Loke trailed off and I could tell that he was only talking to Gray now. "Yeah... I thought so..." Gray murmured and looked down with a bit of sadness.

"Thanks Loke, you should go and tell Levvy this as well. She should be in her dorm, but knock. I've walked in on her and Gajeel multiple times and it ain't the nicest experience." Gray said. Loke stood up and nodded before walking off.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked and Gray frowned. "I don't think Loke would appreciate that if I tell you, and I don't think that Lucy would either." I glared. "So what? Loke's moody, he'll be over it soon." I said back.

Gray took a heavy gulp of sake. "I don't think so... This is one of those things that he can't forgive. I think I'll go and talk to him more about it," He said and stood up. He drank the rest of the sake and put it onto the table and left.

_)(())(_

_:.:Gray:.:_

Why can't Natsu understand that he has already done enough? He left Lucy on her own to raise a child that was his. He basically abandoned her. Sure, he didn't know about it. But, from what I got from Lucy... He wasn't careful, they both weren't.

I closed my eyes and made my way to Levvy's room, I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. I opened the door and Loke, Gajeel and Levvy were talking about probably the same subject I was thinking of. "Hm... So Gray was one of the only people who knew about Bunny Girl's condition... That Natsu is a baka." Gajeel muttered.

"Hmph, and you're telling me?" Loke muttered and closed his eyes. "What do you need Gray?"

"The reason why Lucy left was because of a dark guild right... She kept on hearing voices in her head to surrender Mizuki. But, what I don't understand... Is why she left. Why would she leave if it would have been much more safer to stay?" I said.

"She didn't want to be a burden. She thought of herself as being too weak and should just leave. She believed that nobody wanted her around." Loke muttered. "I did try and convince her to stay and I'm sure you would have too, right Gray?"

I nodded. I did try... But she didn't listen and now she has disappeared... Maybe I should have forced her to stay but then she would have been unhappy. At the end of the day, we were a team... No matter what Natsu had said.

"I still can't believe that the new girl is..." Levvy trailed off and shook her head. "She seems... Can she use abilities of the Dragon Slayer?"

Loke nodded. "Yeah, she can use the same element as Natsu. But, she tries not to use it."

"She used it earlier, when Aries was taken down by Natsu. She seemed really angry but when she did it, she went into the state she is in now." I said and Loke agreed.

"She has used this magic before without it harming her," The lion said and then tilted his head a little. "I should have been there and helped her..."

"It isn't your fault..." Levvy murmured and Gajeel gripped her shoulder a little. Gajeel's mark was seen on her neck, they had mated or something... Lucy had a mark on her neck as well. Obviously, she was Natsu's mate.

"I should go and check on Mizuki..." Levvy whispered and Gajeel followed her out of her bedroom. "She doesn't know us, can you introduce us Loke?"

Loke shook his head. "She's scared of me so I can't help you out there."

Levvy then looked my way with the same question. I nodded. I would try and help out Mizuki, we need to figure out who this guild is and get rid of them. Maybe, if we're lucky... We can save Lucy if she is still alive and that is a big 'if'.

_)(())(_

_:.:Loke:.:_

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I was so_ fucking_ useless... She was scared of me for some reason. I mean, sure... I did say a few things to her but I was more angry at myself and as a punishment... I can't come out here if I want to, only when she's in danger and that means I'll pay more attention from now on. I opened the gate to the Celestial World and walked through it.

"Are you alright Leo?" A shy voice murmured and I looked at a bench to see Aries and Plue.

"Yes..." I murmured and sat beside them, we would usually stay around here but I would often be lonely since those two were either called out lots or went to the Human World on their own accord. Aries and Plue are rather close to Mizuki and I do often remember times when Aries would purposely become a shield. She would come to the Human World to save Mizuki like that...

Emiko would often cry and hate herself when this happens though... She counts Aries as her bestfriend, same as Plue. If anything bad happened to the both of them, she would blame herself and try to become stronger with vigorous training.

She would then tire herself of magic and be unable to summon any of us when she was in danger and would often pass out. That was when I usually stepped in and defeated the enemy, she usually doesn't remember when she was attacked so she doesn't ask any questions as to who saved her.

"What's troubling you Leo?" Plue asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about..." I muttered and closed my eyes.

"It's a first that you're not going after girls... Don't tell me you have fallen for another?" Aries murmured, she didn't have a crush on me or anything. We were like brother and sister. I would protect her from anything and she would do the same for me. I blushed at when she said that, "N-no..." I choked out and she smiled a little.

"Hmm... Is it Mizuki?" She asked and I nearly fell of the chair. Yes... The leader of the Zodiacs nearly fell off of a chair...

* * *

**_Sorry, just had to put that last part in and yes, Loke cares for Mizuki. I'll explain more later. And, it's about 12:00 where I am... AND I've written three chapters in only a few hours. BUT. This is the first chapter of today, I MIGHT make another today if I get ONE little bitty review... Pweeezeeee *begs*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Child of the Celestial Mage_**

**_Chapter 4 ~ Confused Dragon Slayer_**

* * *

_:.:Mizuki:.:_

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" A little voice murmured and I looked above me and saw a woman with blue hair looking at me through kind eyes.

Beside her was a man with long black hair and red eyes, he had studs running down some of his face and had a scary sort of look to him. Gray was also present as well. "Who are you two?" I asked and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and shivered a little. I remembered the words that... I shook my head. I didn't want to remember that.

"I'm Levy and this is Gajeel," The woman said and pointed at the guy with the long hair. "Nice to meet you I guess." I muttered.

"Are you feeling better?" Levy asked again. "Hn... Hai." I grunted and closed my eyes. Someone was here earlier and it wasn't these three or Natsu. Gajeel sighed and gripped onto Levy's hand. Those two were obviously together. "Gray." I muttered and he looked my way. "Who was there when I..." I trailed off and hugged myself.

"Natsu and I were there. Levy and Gajeel then came." The man said smoothly yet I could tell he was lying. "Whoever was holding me up didn't smell like any of you guys." I stated and at this Gajeel raised an eyebrow and then nodded to himself as if he knew something.

Gray sighed and sat on the bed, he made sure not to sit on my feet though. "Look, we can't tell you who came alright? We promised him that we wouldn't."

I nodded but it was still annoying that they wouldn't tell me who brought me here. I could still smell the scent of the mystery person.

"Mizuki." I looked at Gajeel. "You wanted to do some training, right?" He asked and I nodded. "I want to become stronger for a personal mission of mine," I said and closed my eyes.

"Alright, I'll help you and so will Gray." He said and glanced at the raven. Gray nodded before standing up and closing his eyes, "You should come with us and get something to eat."

I nodded again and stood up. I shooed them all out of my room and changed into a white tank top with black denim shorts. I brushed my hair and then walked outside the door to see Natsu. "I have a question for you..." He murmured. I raised an eyebrow. "Who's your Mom? Didn't she work here at the guild?"

I groaned. Of course he would ask. I presume that he would have known her but Aries had said not to tell anyone who my mother is. No matter what. "Um... I don't think I need to tell you who my mother was." I said and Natsu frowned and I could tell that he was silently fuming. The air became much hotter, not that I care. "Why don't you tell me?" He muttered and closed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry but I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone who she was. But, I think that you may have known her... I'm not too sure. She did tell me to look for you before she disappeared and told me to come to the Fairy Tail guild." I said with a sigh laced between my words. "

"Why would your mother ask you to search for me?" Natsu muttered under his breath. I shrugged. "I have no clue. But she did order me to do so." I said back. He nodded. "And why did it take you three years to get here?" He asked.

"I um... Trained with someone for a bit..." I murmured and again, the pink haired man raised a brow. "Um... He was a uh... You wouldn't believe me anyways." I said and smiled faintly.

"Try me." Natsu ordered. I sighed, I may as well. "I was trained by a dragon... It was a fire dragon and her name was Evola." I said and Natsu nodded before his eyes widened like saucers. "WAIT. You have seen a dragon? Where!?" He cried and I winced a little.

"It was somewhere in Nayomi, it's a small village but she disappeared a year ago." I said and glared at the idiot. He was being too loud and it was getting really annoying. "Oh... So does that make you a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked and I nodded.

"But, I've always been able to control fire. This dragon just taught me some more and this ability which makes my flames way hotter." I said and Natsu nodded. "I'm guessing you left your room to get something to eat?" The salmon headed man asked. I nodded before following him towards the bar.

He sat down and Mirajane handed him a bowl of fire. "Here Natsu." The woman said and Natsu grinned before pigging out on the flames, I sweatdropped and summoned Aries and Plue. They both sat down beside me, "You two hungry?" I asked and they both nodded. "Can we have the same as we had yesterday?" Aries asked.

Mira nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare our food. "Damn... Those were good." Natsu muttered when he finished eating the flames. He then looked at me with curiosity. "What?" I asked and he grinned again. "Can you..." He looked at me dramatically. "Eat..." I tapped my finger on the counter. "Fire!?" He yelled out and I winced.

"Uh... Yeah." I muttered and rubbed my temples. I was positive that he was going to give me a headache if he kept this up. "Well then, why don't you eat any?" The dragon slayer asked and I shrugged.

"I only eat it if I have to." I said honestly and scratched my head. He looked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and facepalmed. "I only eat fire when the situation is dire." I said and he nodded.

* * *

_:.:Natsu:.:_

* * *

"What did Evola teach you?" I asked and she sighed. "She didn't teach me lots but I learnt a few new tricks. Someone in my family was a dragon slayer, I gained some of his or her abilities." I said and she nodded. "You know, it'll probably be a 'he'. There aren't many female dragon slayers around other than Wendy." I muttered. She frowned but nodded.

"There aren't many dragon slayers anyways," She said. "You guys are just lucky to have two in the school and I'm not including myself."

So, Mizuki had met Gajeel. I wonder if he knew about her being a dragon slayer, I grinned. He's so stupid that he wouldn't have noticed anyways but Gray... I think he knows something and I'll have to beat it out of him.

Mizuki was given her food along with Aries and Plue. The three of them ate it rather slowly. I stood up and waved at them before heading towards the table where Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia were. I sat down in an empty seat. "So... Tell me Gray, who is Mizuki?" I muttered and he just glared.

"She is someone special," Erza murmured. So maybe she was in on it too, which probably means that Jellal and Juvia are as well. "But, we cannot tell you yet until we are sure we know who she is." Jellal added and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked really tired. As if he was up all night reading or something like that. Or... I looked at Erza and grinned. She glared back and I stiffened.

"What are you looking at?" Jellal snapped and glared at me as well which made me want to shiver. I knew that the blue headed guy with the weird tattoo was really strong and could take on Erza but it was still annoying that he thought of me as being below him. Erza gripped onto his hand that was now clenched on the table and probably was trying to soothe him. It wasn't working.

"Uh nothing." I grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry about it."

Jellal was still glaring and I was guessing that there was going to be another brawl if I keep this up. "Why can't you guys just tell me what's going on?" I asked and frowned.

Gray smirked a little. "You can't figure it out flamehead, I'll give you a little hint though… It has something to do with that woman you marked thirteen years ago." I felt my air catch inside my throat when he said that.

"L-Lucy?" I choked out. He nodded and then grinned. "I can't tell you yet though. We all can't. We don't need you to do anything unusually crazy." He said with sarcasm. I glared and then frowned.

I then walked off and 'accidently' punched Elfman. Whoops.

* * *

_:.:Mizuki:.:_

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Flaming Fist!" I cried and punched the dummy, another one showed up and I smirked. Using normal martial arts, I destroyed about twenty of them without a sweat. I smirked and jumped back. I had been told that robots would show up after killing twenty dummies. And then a shiny gold robot appeared. "Why would you make these out of gold?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I cried and the pinkette appeared in front of me, her horns were sharpened recently. "Are you ready?" I asked and she turned her head a little and smiled. "Of course Mizuki." She said back and clenched her tiny fists.

I jumped beside her. "I want to try something new, can you back me up while I go straight for the robot?" I asked and the pinkette nodded. "Let's go then!"

We both charged and magic signs appeared around the robot, obviously it was fire since the fire sign came up. "Fire Dragon's Solar Flare!" I cried and pushed my hands together and created a bright ball of light. I rarely used this move but I needed to practice it. I pushed my hands forward and the bright ball of light was hurled at the enemy. It collided and a loud screech filled the room, I blocked my ears and closed my eyes. This was one of the two reasons why I didn't use this move, Aries was covering her ears as well.

When it stopped, the robot was on the ground in pieces. I crouched down and groaned, I was completely tired. This move would often tire me out completely but I need to make my magic pool stronger and this was the only way. Aries crouched down beside me and held me up. "Are you fine?" She asked and I nodded and coughed.

I heard the door open and I looked over to see Natsu. He looked really pissed off. "What's wrong?" Aries asked. He shook his head and made his way to us, "I need you to answer me… Who are you, Mizuki?" Natsu asked and I shook my head. "I can't." I said weakly.

He sighed and then his hand against his forehead. "Why does everyone else know everything… I don't know a thing and yet it has something to do with someone close to me."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry but the person that I made this promise to is important to me as well."

"Hmph," Natsu grunted and I could tell that he was getting more and more annoyed. "Just tell me!" He growled and pulled me up, I growled and Aries let out a whimper. "STOP IT!" She cried and Natsu shook his head. He held me up against the wall and scales began to appear around his eyes.

I then felt warm magic and Natsu was thrown off of me. "You damn bastard." A voice muttered, I was now on the ground again and I looked at the man, it was Loke. "What are you…" I whispered and looked at him, he glanced my way and nodded before choking Natsu.

"Stay away from her. She was weak then. Control yourself for once in your life." Loke snarled and his eyes narrowed, Natsu tossed Loke off of him and glared again. Loke walked in front of me and pushed me behind his back, I peeked around his arm and inhaled his musky scent. That was the scent that helped me when I heard those voices. Loke came. It wasn't anyone else.

"Says you!" Natsu growled. I groaned and placed my head against Loke's back, he glanced behind again. "You used that move again…" He murmured and turned around, he was now complety blind to any attack that may be used. Aries came and took me out of Loke's arms, the lion then faced Natsu again and I leaned my head against Aries. "You have no magic left do you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Leo. Don't fight with him right now. We need to take Mizu back to her room… She's completely drained." Aries said and Loke nodded. He took me out of her arms again and picked me up princess style. "Calm down Natsu. You destroy the last thing that was last with Lucy…" Loke murmured. Natsu's eyes widened and the scales disappeared from around his eyes.

I then blacked out.

* * *

**_Um, are you guys going to kill me for being late? Please don't. I do have a reason. My computer charged died and I was relaxing for a day after my plane flight… Haha. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed. Thanks. Sorry, I kind of had a bit of writer's block today…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Child of the Celestial Mage  
Chapter 5_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm guessing that you all want to kill me, right?_**

**_Sorry for taking so long... But, I was more focused on two other stories I have been writing and I hope this makes it up for everyone who is reading my story. Thanks._**

* * *

_-Loke-_

"Her magic was drained from that one attack?" I muttered and shook my head. She does have high magic levels but she overdid it this time... I looked down and watched her as she sleeped, light breaths filled my ears. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed. And, I realised that I was staring. I looked away and groaned before closing my eyes. Dammit. This was getting even harder and harder. Damn.

Mizuki let out a little whimper and I looked her way again. Her eyes were scrunched closed and tears were cascading down. I sighed. What was she dreaming about? I wish I knew. I should ask her in the morning... Since she knows that I am here. "Aries." I murmured and felt the warm energy fill the room. "Yes?" A little voice said and I inclined my head.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded before sitting on the floor cross legged. "Aries." I said again and she looked up. "Mm?" She responded.

I stood up and motioned that she could sit on the chair. "Are you sure...?" She murmured. I nodded and stepped aside. She stood up and slowly walked to the chair and sat down. I leaned against the wall. "What did you need Leo?" She asked after a few moments of silence. I glanced her way for a moment. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?" I asked slowly. "Mm hm. It's alright Leo. You should know that by now." She answered a smiled brightly.

I glanced at Emiko again. "Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked and Aries nodded instantly. "Of course Leo! She's much more stronger than you think." The ram said and smiled again, she then gently patted Mizuki's head. I watched the gesture and then looked at Aries again. "You really care for her... Don't you?" Aries murmured and sighed.

"You know... If you like her... It is illegal..." Aries murmured and I choked for the second time in the last week. "Don't even go there..." I warned and she shivered a little and I mumbled an apology.

Mizuki stirred a little and opened her dark eyes before scanning the room and sitting up to look around more. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me for a moment. "Why are you here...?" Mizuki questioned. I raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Natsu became very angry..." I murmured and she nodded. "I know. After I used that spell... It drained my energy like usual." The girl mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Why did you use it then..." I muttered and glared her way for a moment before diverting my gaze to a candle. Her eyes opened and she frowned. "I needed to practice this move." She stated and Aries sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Stop." She ordered and stood up before sitting beside Mizuki.

"You're not helping her out Loke. Just leave it." Aries said and watched me carefully. "Fine..." I sighed. I wasn't going to drop the subject for long though. I need to ask her why she would even train for this move. She could die if she keeps doing that. She can't even protect herself. Luckily, I was there and was able to stop Natsu but next time... I might not be as lucky. Especially since we soon would be facing enemies that could endanger everyone.

I closed my eyes and yawned. "You can go back Loke..." Mizuki murmured and I tilted my head a little. "Don't worry about me, you're my master... You're my top priority." I muttered and she nodded.

"I might take my leave... If that's alright with you Mizuki?" The ram murmured and Mizuki nodded. Aries smiled and waved her hand for a good-bye and disappeared in a warm light.

I stood up and stretched. "I'm just going to talk to Laxus. Alright?" I murmured and the rosette nodded. I looked at the door and began my walk towards it, I turned the door knob and saw Natsu. He seemed remorseful but I wouldn't let him near my master. I shut the door and crossed my arms. "What are you doing here, bastard?" I asked coldly and Natsu's eyes widened and then he looked down.

"Look, I didn't mean to get so angry at Mizuki alright... I just wasn't thinkin' and you know how that is." Natsu said and walked past me and headed towards the door. "I didn't say you could go in." I flatly stated. He snorted and then turned on his heel and stormed off. I sighed. I looked at the door one last time and headed towards Laxus's office.

* * *

**_*ducks behind a wall* Alright... I know I was really, really, really late again but I had stuff on my mind. *peeks over wall and screams* Ach! A grenade... RUN! Oh yeah. *stops running* Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I wanted to get this one out ASAP. Sorry... Now where was I...? *continues running*_**


End file.
